starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Base Eco/Leyendas
|reconstrución = |localizacion = Cordillera Clabburn, HothInside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy |ciudad = |constructora = Cuerpo de Ingenieros de la AlianzaThe Illustrated Star Wars Universe |hidep=- |arquitecto = |propietario = |capacidad = |guarnicion = |hidep =- |altura = |anchura = |hideu = |rol = |funcion = |era = *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República |afiliacion = *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Imperio Galáctico *Remanente Imperial/Discípulos de Ragnos *Nueva República }} La Base Eco fue un centro de operaciones de la Alianza Rebelde después de haber usado la base en la luna Yavin IV durante la Batalla de Yavin y estaba ubicada en el planeta Hoth. Historia La Base Eco no fue la primera en ser establecida en las cavernas heladas de Hoth, debido a que en el norte del planeta había grandes planicies en los glaciares del lugar, los cuales tenían actividad sísmica y volcánica, así que había una red de cavernas en el hielo que habían sido escondite de piratas, criminales y otras organizaciones. Cuando el alto consejo de la Alianza Rebelde estuvo de acuerdo en moverse a Hoth, después de abandonar el centro de operaciones Massassi en Yavin 4, encargaron al Mayor Kem Monnon y a su equipo cavar la Base Eco en pleno hielo. Monnon, un buen ingeniero y respetado líder, guio a su equipo a cavarla en 18 meses con todo tipo de herramientas, más otros dos para colocar equipo electrónico, armas y equipo de supervivencia. Los ingenieros de la alianza trabajaron sin parar para adaptar su tecnología para soportar temperaturas bajo cero en el helado planeta. La base usaba junto con los generadores de energía el calor volcánico como fuente de energía. left|thumb|150px|Un droide sonda Víbora detecta la base eco La base fue diseñada para parecer estar abandonada. Los cables de energía estaban montados en las paredes exteriores para facilitar los procedimientos de evacuación en caso de cualquier emergencia, las instalaciones no eran las más bonitas pero funcionaba. El centro neurálgicco de la base Eco era su centro de comando, donde el General Carlist Rieekan dirigía a sus tropas. Aquí estaban ubicados los scanners de los rebeldes que monitoreaban los datos obtenidos por los sensores colocados por los soldados en los helados parajes del lugar. Cuando los técnicos no pudieron hacer funcionar los Aerodeslizadores T-47 a tiempo, tuvieron que domesticar a los nativos tauntaun para hacer los patrullajes. right|thumb|150px|Vader y la 501 entrando en la base eco Un generador de escudo DSS-02 lo suficientemente capaz de contener un bombardeo planetario desde un [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]] o inclusive de una flotilla de [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial|Destructores Estelares clase Imperial]] fue instalado para proteger una parte del planeta y por su importancia estratégica, el área estaba muy fortificada por muchas tropas con armas pesadas, torretas y demás.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Cuando el Imperio Galáctico estaba buscando a los rebeldes, un droide sonda Víbora los descubrió y envió la señal al Ejecutor, cuando Darth Vader vio las imágenes del generador no tuvo duda y organizó el ataque, sin embargo no pudieron hacer un bombardeo por un error táctico del Almirante Kendal Ozzel quien salió del hiperespacio muy cercano al sistema, permitiendo a los rebeldes detectarlos y activar el escudo, por tal razón se tuvo que hacer un ataque terrestre.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] Personal en la base *2-1B *Cal Alder *Jess Allashane *Wedge Antilles *Areta Bell *Bervin *Bindu *Blainekie *Vildar Blin *C-3PO[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *Crix Madine *Tycho Celchu *Chewbacca[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *Beryl Chiffonage *Crimmins *Cubber Daine *Tarrin Datch *Delevar *Bren Derlin *Dervis *EG-4 *F4-7 *Samoc Farr *Toryn Farr *Ledick Firest *Fixit *Caled Galfridian *Grond *Nala Hetsime *Reyé Hollis *Dice Ibegon *Tigran Jamiro *Wes Janson *Jielu *K-3PO *Maren Kelsome *Kensaric *Derek Klivian *Kira Lar *Tenk Lenso *Losca *M-3PO *Maer *Pharl McQuarrie *Stevan Makintay *Lag MettierX-wing: Isard's Revenge *Tarn Mison *Jobin *Voren Na'al *Sala Natu *Romas Navander *Kesin Ommis *Princess Leia Organa[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *Judder Page *Corman Quien *R2-D2[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *R3-A2 *R-3PO *R3-Y2 *R5-M2 *Dak Ralter *Darklighter *Dash Rendar *Tamizander Rey *Carlist Rieekan *Meghan Rivers *Roj *Vyn Rolado *Rory *Seito *Zev Senesca *Wyron Serper *Lak Sivrak *Luke Skywalker[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *Han Solo[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *Sora *Berec Tanaal *Palo Torshan *Shawn Valdez *Jeroen Webb *X2 Apariciones *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' * *''Rebel Misión a Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' * *''Entrenched'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Slaying Dragons'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' video game *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Tyrant's Test Apariciones no canónicas *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' *''Free Memory'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 15'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', First Edition *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Guía Visual de Planetas y Escenarios'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * * * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/tauntaun_mount.jpg|cardname=Tauntaun Mount}} * *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Era de la Rebelión Campaign Guide'' * * * Enlaces externos * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Bases militares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Lugares de Hoth